Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection
Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection, known as the Nickelodeon Interactive Games Ultimate Collection in PAL regions, is a compilation of videogamess developed by Backbone Entertainment, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Wii and Nintendo 3DS consoles. The compilation features 48 Nintendo games (49 counting two versions of Danny Phantom and Zoey 101 for Nintendo 3DS or three versions of Tak and the Power of Juju and Ren & timpy for the Wii) which were previously released for the Game Boy Color (including most of the Mitchell Van Morgan titles released for the system). It is similar to the Nickelodeon Classic Collection released previously for the Game Boy, however it contains 16 (in NTSC regions) more games (including unlockable extras). List of games SNES/Nintendo 64/GameCube/Wii games (40 total: Wii Version) *''Mitchell Van Morgan 64'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan RPG: The Legend Of The Seven Power Stones'' *''Paper Mitchell'' *''Super Mitchell'' *''Super Mitchell 2'' *''Mitchell Golf'' *''Mitchell Tennis'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tak: The Guardians of Gross'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman'' *''Rugrats: Scavenger Hunt'' *''Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (videogame)'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$!'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show: Fire Dogs'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show: Veediots!'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''Rocket Power: Beach Bandits'' *''The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules'' *''The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender (video game)'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender - Burning Earth'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender - Into The Inferno'' Game Boy Color/Game Boy Advanced/ Nintendo DS games (40 total: Nintendo 3DS Version) *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan 2'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan 3'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan 4'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan 5'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan 6'' *''Mitchell Advance'' *''Mitchell Advance 2'' *''Mitchell Advance 3'' *''Mitchell Battle'' *''Hey Arnold!: The Movie (video game)'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Legend of the Lost Spatula'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge Bottom'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' *''The Rugrats Movie (videogame)'' *''Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (videogame)'' *''Rugrats: Time Travelers'' *''The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules'' *''The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown'' *''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy'' *''Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Tak 2: Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Drake & Josh (videogame)'' *''Drake & Josh: Talent Showdown'' *''The Wild Thornberrys Chimp Chase'' *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie (videogame)'' *''Rocket Power: Beach Bandits'' *''Rocket Power: Zero Gravity Zone'' *''Rocket Power: Dream Scheme'' *''Zoey 101 (videogame)'' *''Zoey 101: Field Trip Fiasco'' Unlockable extra games SNES/Nintendo 64/GameCube/Wii games (Wii Version): *Mitchell Kart (N64) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (GameCube) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Jet Fusion (GameCube) *Rugrats: Royal Ransom (GameCube) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Attack of the Twonkies (GameCube) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (GameCube) *Mitchell Kart: Double Dash!! (GameCube) *Marquessa's Mean Bean Machine (GameCube) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (GameCube) Game Boy Color/Game Boy Advance/Nintendeo DS games (Nintendo 3DS Version): *''Rugrats: Totally Angelica(GBC) *Rugrats: Castle Capers'' (GBA) *Mitchell is Missing (GBC) *Rugrats Go Wild (GBA) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Vs. Jimmy Negatron (GBA) *''The Fairly OddParents!: Enter the Cleft(GBA) *Rugrats: I Gotta Go Party (GBA) *Mitchell Party Pocket (GBA) *Carolyn Ashley Taylor (DS) According to Ethan Einhorn, the producer for the game were not included citing "tight development times", and that including them would have meant "dropping several titles from the collection altogether", specifically the aforementioned nine unlockable games since "they all required unique emulation solutions".An explanation for why the three "lock-on" titles were excluded Development Development of the game is a soundtrack featuring music from the video games based on Nickelodeon in this compilation and was only made available in Australia and New Zealand. The release was limited to 3500 numbered copies worldwide. Reception The compilation received mostly positive reviews. IGN gave ''Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection a 9.0/10 score and an Editor's Choice Award, praising the addition of a rating system for each game and the Avatar: The Last Airbender videogame series, among other things. Greg Miller of IGN said that he "can't recommend this game enough".[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/953/953832p1.html IGN's review of Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection] Retro Gamer rated the game 98%. It also received the award for Best Anthology in GameShark's Game of the Year Awards 2009. Trivia Gallery Logos & Box artwork Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection logo.png|The North American logo Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection European logo.png|The European and Australian logo Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection Wii cover with the RP rating.png|Wii box artwork with the RP rating Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection Wii cover.png|Wii box art with E10+ rating Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection Wii European cover.png|Wii European box artwork Mitchell's Ultimate Nick Games Collection Wii Australian cover.png|Wii Australian box artwork Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection.jpg|PlayStation 3 box art with RP rating Sonic's Ultimate Genesisps3 Mitchell's_Ultimate_Nick_Games_Collection_Wii_Cover.png|Wii box art with E10+ rating Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection (360).jpg|Xbox 360 box art with RP rating SUGC X360 boxart.jpg|Xbox 360 box art with E10+ rating Mitchell's_Ultimate_Nick_Games_Collection_Nintendo_3DS_Cover.png|Nintendo 3DS box art with E10+ rating References Category:2012 Category:Video game compilations Category:Rated E10+ games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo 3DS games